


Not Only Transport

by unofficialsherlockian



Series: Everything Else is Transport [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Suicide mentions, Translock, a sort of series 4 fix it, but i've had the ending planned for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: The brain's what counts.Theheart'swhat counts.(If you haven't already, please read the first fic in this series, Just Transport, for context. It isn't totally needed, but it'll help with some backstory info etc)**on an indefinite hiatus, currently. I have some plans for it. It won't continue, per say, but I have some things to add.**





	

Straight off the plane, still high, but no longer in danger. A new lease on life was a common phrase used by ordinary people. And yet.

And yet he sat tweeting and arguing with Mycroft at meeting. 

 

Three days later.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and sat with it against his chin, thinking. He'd never done things this way before and he wasn't sure he wanted to. But he was too curious of the outcome, and too sold on the idea of finally having friends to not do things on his terms at last. So he pulled up a text.

_Mary I need to tell you something -SH_

He waited a couple seconds.

_You can stop signing your texts, I've had your number saved for ages. What is it?_

_Lunch?_

....

_-SH_

_you are the worst. but yes._

They sat down in speedys, ordering sandwiches and tea, and gossiping about John like teenagers at lunch (although he wouldn't know from experience, only from overhearing). 

"So," he said finally, watching Mary continue to not notice some crumb on the side of her lip and finding it endearing. "I-" he lost his voice somewhere in his throat. 

"Listen I should tell you, if you're gonna come out to me, Mrs Hudson already let it slip that you're gay," she looked more nervous than he felt, and he let out a laugh. 

"She continuously spreads that rumor by some kind of clues in her regular day to day conversations," Sherlock chuckled, remembering when he'd taken John to view 221b. "Thought John and I were dating first time she met him." 

"Thats not what you're going to tell me then?" Mary frowned. He shook his head and she looked him in the eye. "Whatever it is, it's fine." 

And he believed her. "I'm transgender. It's not relevant, but I've never told a friend by choice before. So. There we are." 

She blinked. "What, really? You're serious?" He nodded. "I wouldn't have guessed." Mary closed her mouth and blinked, pulling a cringe face. "That's an awful thing to say isn't it?" 

Sherlock shrugged. "Mayybe. Then again, no one does guess it." 

"Does John know?" Sherlock nodded. "And you didn't tell anyone by choice you said, oh god, was he okay with it? He has alot of internalized..." 

"He took a long walk and then came back and we talked it out," Sherlock admitted. Somehow it felt more realistic to leave out the part where he'd sat with John's gun, pondering suicide if his friend hadn't accepted him. John was still the best man he knew. 

"I bet that was terrifying, Christ," Mary laughed, without much humor and Sherlock found a smile spreading onto his face. 

"He found testosterone, amazing really, that it'd taken him all of two years before he noticed. He had a little bit of a freak out." 

Mary laughed. "Well, thank you sherlock, for letting me be the first friend you've ever told with no extreme circumstances." She tilted her head. "We're still not naming the baby after you." 

"You think this was all a ploy to get you to name the girl Sherlock?" Sherlock grinned. "I say I'm a sociopath, but I do know some people." 

Mary smiled. "Well good, you understand then." 

"It could be a girl's name if you tried though." 

Mary giggled. "I looked up the definition on one of those websites. "A fair haired _man_ , sherlock." 

"Well by those standards, I shouldn't have called myself that either." He felt his mouth turning into a grin, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

Mary titled her head. "During this conversation I'd assumed you were blond and a child when you'd chosen your name..." 

"Brown hair, not too old." Sherlock shook his head. The most surreal conversation he'd ever had. He was glad to be able to call Mary a friend. "Now you can have a good laugh at John for his reaction when I came out to him." Sherlock shook his head. "You've had one of the best." 

That night Sherlock answered his phone on the second ring. "John?" 

"I cant believe you told her, you're usually so private." 

Sherlock let out a breath, smiling faintly. "She's your family, and you're my best friend. I trust you both as friends." 

"She made fun of me." 

Sherlock laughed. "Well you were the one who ran out of the flat to take a walk and consider my biology." 

John huffed. "I thought about if I'd seen any signs, and I hadn't. And then I considered that it didn't matter anyways. Because you're already such a different person than everyone else, what did it matter?" 

"Still a bit dramatic," Sherlock shot back. 

"Coming from you. You were the one cradling a gun when I got back." 

Sherlock chuckled and let a silence stretch on for a few moments. "Are we in a place where we can joke about those things now?" he asked curiously. 

He heard John's intake of breath, listening closely for any signs of emotional pain. 

"Yeah. You're not dead and we're both fine, right?" 

"'If Sherlock Holmes lives, John Watson lives'. You sap." 

John laughed, embarrassed. 

"It was a nice thing to read," Sherlock admitted. 

"Well I'm glad. And tired. I'm gonna head to bed. Text me if Lestrade turns up with anything this week." 

"Of course. John?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Good night." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are amazing and let me know how the fic is being received.  
> Thanks as always for reading :)


End file.
